Exaggerated
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Kiyomitsu likes to receive love and affection, but after Yasusada has come back from his journey and starts to openly give him his love, he realizes that even he has something that is too much for his human heart to handle. [Post Zoku Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru]


_I do not own Touken Ranbu._

A/N: Title is from one of the songs performed at Musical Touken Ranbu, I really like it especially _that_ performance in Atsukushiyama Ibun, it's basically Kiyomitsu-harem. Also, I just finished watching Kashuu Kiyomitsu Solo and I reeeeeally love it. Sato Ryuji-san is legit super cute.

* * *

 **...**

When Kiyomitsu opens his eyes, he feels exceedingly warm but still comfortable. There's an unknown feeling of restriction down on his chest and it's as if his breathing is gradually becoming labored. He eyes the room warily, searching for anything out of the ordinary only to find out that the sun has already risen. He mildly panics as he realizes that he has undoubtedly overslept.

"Oh, you're awake?" Yasusada asks, temporarily cutting Kiyomitsu's train of thoughts about the morning rituals that he misses.

"Yasusada?" When he notices the blue _yukata_ that Yasusada is already sporting, he adds, "that clothes...?"

"Hmm? Oh, I woke up early and changed. That aside, how rare for you to oversleep, Kiyomitsu," his counterpart comments, though he hasn't moved from his position since earlier.

Kiyomitsu hums and thinks of saying how especially comfortable his sleep has been, but understanding the reason behind it, he opts to not mention it lest Yasusada will use it against him. He shifts on his _futon_ , or at least tries to, and asks the thing that's piquing his curiosity, "So, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Yasusada asks back.

"What 'what do I mean'? I mean what are you doing on top of me?" he practically shouts, although he's still mindful not to cause a commotion as he puts a great effort of squirming himself out of Yasusada's grasp.

Yasusada, however, doesn't even get affected and only tightens his hold as if he's taunting him even more. "Ah, I'm just giving you love."

Kiyomitsu's face immediately flushes like the color of his eyes because of the other's straightforwardness. Yasusada has always been direct even before, but after he has come back from his journey, he's nothing but very honest towards his feelings and openly declares them whenever he feels the need to, regardless of whether Kiyomitsu's human heart can take it or not.

At first, the red-eyed _toudan_ has been appreciating it and embracing it with enthusiasm. He's happy that his long-time partner and counterpart has been telling him things that he hasn't shared before. He feels as though Yasusada trusts him even more now and that somehow, they've gotten quite closer than before. But as the blue-eyed _toudan_ starts to aim and point his love towards Kiyomitsu, he feels an unexplainable burst of emotions that he hasn't felt before. He's still happy, perhaps even overjoyed, but there are also other feelings accompanying the joy, embarrassment for example.

"Y-you! How can you say that with a straight face?! I really can't believe you!" he says in a haste as he tries to hide the blush that's naturally forming on his face, he can also feel the rapid beating of his heart that he chooses to ignore.

"Why? Don't you want my love, Kiyomitsu?" Yasusada asks again and with that innocent tone of his comes the underlying worry that Kiyomitsu detects. He isn't even sure how he knows that Yasusada's tone is dripping with fear and uncertainty but somehow, he can tell that it is.

He furrows his brows, lightly chews on his lower lip and averts his gaze to the side. "I do," he says to relieve the worry from his counterpart and simply because he can't say no to that. After all, receiving love and affection is what he's always been good at aside from fighting and making himself look cute. But to expel the bubble of embarrassment and mortification from his chest, he quickly adds, "but you're suffocating me, like in a literal sense... can't you move aside? I need to wash my face."

Yasusada moves on the side, but only enough to free Kiyomitsu from his weight. His arms are still entrapping his body like a cage and his head is still buried on his neck, he can practically feel the breath that's coming in and out of Yasusada's nose and honestly, it's almost giving him goose fleshes.

"There, comfortable?" Yasusada inquires while deliberately ignoring Kiyomitsu's plea.

"Whatever, it's much better, I guess. What's with you, anyway? Why are you attacking a person on their sleep?"

"Hmm." Yasusada rubs his head on Kiyomitsu's neck in a way that results his hair to tickle on the sensitive flesh. Luckily, he stops after a second of finding a good spot to settle. "I actually came back to wake you up, but then I saw you sleeping so peacefully, I got enchanted, I guess? Besides, Kiyomitsu... you never let your guard down so I never got a chance."

"What the hell is that? You're cheating."

"Yeah well, ends justify the means so I still win, right?"

Kiyomitsu doesn't have an answer for that and just half-heartedly clicks his tongue. He figures that he needs to relax if they're going to stay like this for a while so he takes three long deep breaths to steady his heart rate. His blush is also thankfully waning down. He can hear the whistling sound of autumn wind blowing outside and thinks of how much he appreciates the warmness and solace that Yasusada is sharing with him.

It's been a while since he feels this calm and repose. Before, there was always this feeling of uneasiness from somewhere deep within himself, like he simply can't loosen the knot that has formed in his heart ever since Yasusada has gone to his journey alone. There's always this constant fretting and restlessness that has kept him from slackening the tensions on his head. He almost feels like he has aged a lot during that time.

Now, however, those knots have been loosened and those anxieties have been relieved simply because Yasusada is already within his reach.

"Hey, Kiyomitsu," Yasusada breaks the silence that has permitted inside the room and Kiyomitsu silently mourns for it. His instinct tells him that he's about to get appalled with whatever the other is about to say.

"What?" he reluctantly asks.

"Why don't you hug me back?"

Fortunately, Kiyomitsu already braces himself in advance or else he may have choke on air. "What?! What are you saying now?"

"Because I've been hugging you since the beginning but you're not reciprocating it. Look, your arms are just on your side, you can at least put them on my back, can't you?"

"Geez, why are so demanding today?" he inquires, and yet, he still does what he's told and circles his arms on the back of Yasusada. The sensation of warmth and softness instantaneously doubles and it soothes him even more, but he's not about to admit that out loud.

"This is much better, it feels nice. You feel great, Kiyomitsu."

Again, Kiyomitsu chooses not to say anything. He closes his eyes and just revels on the feeling. Yasusada feels great, too. But then, without giving him time to relax, Yasusada breaches another slowly forming tranquility, "Hey, Kiyomitsu?"

"What now?"

"Did you feel sad when I wasn't around?"

Kiyomitsu immediately opens his eyes as a result of what he's heard. It's one thing to hear Yasusada directly states what he feels, but it's another thing to extract it from Kiyomitsu, himself. Although he's very ostensible in asking for love, he's not that frank and honest in giving it back. It may sound unfair but that's just how Kiyomitsu is. "I didn't, why would I?"

"Really? I did, though."

Kiyomitsu looks at Yasusada even though all he can gaze upon is his hair and an extent of his clothes. He has assumed that he is only about to be teased, but it seems like Yasusada is serious in this one as he continues, "I felt really sad especially when I woke up in the morning and I couldn't see you beside me, and when I was eating and I couldn't see you eating with me, and when I was fighting and I couldn't see you fighting beside me. I was really lonely when I thought about you but I couldn't see you beside me. I really missed you, Kiyomitsu."

Taken aback, the red-eyed _toudan_ almost throttles in too much emotions as he listens to what he's being told and instinctively, he tightens his arms around his counterpart in the hopes of comforting him. Never does he expect that Yasusada will confess even this kind of things to him. But while he also feels that there's something incomplete about him, Kiyomitsu has been holding into something, and that something is his way of recuperating to fight the loneliness.

"You know," he speaks after clearing his throat and making sure that his voice is still there. "I didn't feel sad because I believe in you."

"Hmm?" Yasusada suddenly leans his head back to look at Kiyomitsu's face and the moment their eyes meet, the red-eyed _toudan_ feels as if he's being swallowed by those big blue eyes and for some reason, being stared at by Yasusada this close is a bit too much for him so he eventually looks away.

"I said I believe in you... Yasusada, you promise me that you will definitely come back so I held onto that promise. I believe that you won't break that promise and that you will really come back to me," he says in a voice so soft he's practically whispering. "And didn't I tell you before, those moments that I've waited for you are also worth treasuring because when the time comes, they can also be a precious memory that we can look back on."

He can still feel the weight of Yasusada's gaze on him and it's making him embarrassed, plus, he can see from his peripheral that Yasusada's lips are slowly forming into a gentle smile. He can almost picture the genuine mirth and contentment on his face.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting for me, Kiyomitsu," he says after a while and places a chaste kiss on Kiyomitsu's cheek which the red-eyed _toudan_ doesn't expect. As a result, his eyes widen in surprise and his face immediately turns pink.

"W-what are you doing?! Don't suddenly do something like that!" He wants to cover his whole face with his hands to hide it from Yasusada's gaze but their position is making it impossible to do so.

"Because you're open so I took the opportunity. Also, I can hear your heart pounding so loudly since the beginning," Yasusada responds blatantly as if it's just a common occurrence before he plants his head back to where it is earlier as he proceeds to give butterfly kisses to the junction where Kiyomitsu's neck meets his shoulder.

" _Eeek!_ Stop that! You're so embarrassing, Yasusada! And can you not listen to someone's heartbeat without their permission?! Let me go already!" Kiyomitsu sputters angrily, though he is more abashed than he is angry.

The blue-eyed toudan luckily halts his actions, but then instead of moving away like Kiyomitsu has thought, he only nuzzles on Kiyomitsu's neck and settles himself there. "I promise I won't ever leave your side anymore, so let's stay like this for a little longer, Kiyomitsu."

With that, Kiyomitsu can't do anything but to stop resisting and just give in. He won't admit that he feels satisfied with Yasusada's promise, but he won't deny it as well because he certainly feels grateful for it. There are a lot of people that Kiyomitsu likes to receive love from, but out of all of them, Yasusada is probably the only one who alone can satisfy his need to be loved. He's like a part of his soul, a partner that completes his purpose in this world and even now that they're in their human form, Kiyomitsu still feels as if only Yasusada can fill the gaps of his character and humanity. As long as they are at each other's side, either as swords or as humans, they can remain at peace for all eternity.

Before Kiyomitsu knows it, he's already making a smile that is sure to constantly appear on his face in the future. "Geez, isn't that a bit exaggerated?"

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!

 _p.s. have I mentioned that I absolutely love Kashuu Kiyomitsu? because I do..._


End file.
